Do It
by Hitomi Uraya
Summary: Can they get what they want? Can they find what they desperately need?


**Title: **_'Do It'_

**By: **Kurai Noto

**Summary: **Can they get what they want? Can they find what they desperately need?

**Rating: **Mature

**Pairing(s):** Koga/Naraku and Sesshomaru/Inuyasha

**Warning(s):** Language, rape-ish, yaoi, incest

* * *

Warm breath splayed across his chest just before his left nipple was covered and tortured with a warm, slick tongue. He arched into his lover's mouth encouraging the tongue farther. The warm mouth traveled southward. On its way down to below the waist, the mouth halted at the navel. The tongue darted out into the moaning man's navel. Pale hands trailed upward in a V on tan skin. Tan hips bucked to get the point across that he needed this severely. Bright baby blue eyes widened as the pale lips of his lover engulfed his arousal all the way to the base. His lover's talented tongue gently ran along the underside of his engorged member. He groaned restraining himself from thrusting his hips forward into the awaiting mouth of his lover. Just as he was about to release his seed into his lover's mouth, the said mouth left his arousal. He felt his lover's own arousal press against his as they kissed quietly.

"Naraku!" the baby blue-eyed man gasped into the kiss as one of his tan, muscular thighs was lifted up and pushed towards his stomach. A moan escaped his lips when he felt his lover's arousal's head press gently against his tight entrance. "Please, Naraku. Do it." He slid his arms above his head digging his claws into the soft pillows and sheets of the bed they were on.

"Just remember… you're the one that came to me, Koga," Naraku whispered before slowly plunging himself into the wolf's tight entrance. He went slowly at first, but it seemed that it was too slow for the wolf to handle. The said wolf had wrapped his unrestrained leg around Naraku's waist pushing the red-eyed hanyou into him quickly. "Impatient, are we?" Naraku chuckled as the youkai rolled his hips taking Naraku deeper into him.

"Shut the hell up, hanyou, and start fucking me until we can take no more of the pressure and faint from the excitement or from exhaustion." The hanyou continued to chuckle as he began to thrust into Koga. The pace Naraku set was too… lover-like. Koga thrusted his hips upward when the hanyou entered him fully again making himself moan in pleasure from the rough contact. "Fuck me hard and fast, Naraku!" he cried out as the hanyou continued to move slowly. Koga ran his hands down his chest onto Naraku's his hands skimmed over the pale shoulders for his claws to graze the hanyou's back. "Damn it! If you can't fuck me the right way, just rape me!"

"This is rape in my eyes… you aren't really enjoying it."

"No, I'm not!" Koga shoved Naraku off of him, which made the hanyou pulled out. The wolf pinned the sadistic hanyou down to the bed with a sinister grin on his face. The hanyou whispered a curse as the grin on the youkai's face grew. "'Oh, shit' is right, my hanyou. I'm going to show you what a true ass is. Don't forget that you can scream all you want, bitch." Koga leaned down, his mouth a breath from the hanyou's ear. He licked the outer edge of the ear as his hands yanked the hanyou's legs apart roughly.

Koga's hot breath in his ear made his arousal stir to life, but the warm breath disappeared as he was jerked slightly. A quick kiss was pressed against his lips before the raging youkai lowered his mouth to below Naraku's waist. The hanyou's eyes widened when a warm, slick tongue tasted his tight entrance. He cried out softly as his ass was spread farther and that same tongue entered him. He moaned gently at the strange and new sensation that made his stomach do flips inside of him. "Kami!" Naraku gasped as Koga trailed his tongue out of his entrance and up his long, hard member. From his member, the tongue trailed up past his navel to his chest. His breathing hitched slightly when he saw the wolf's eyes. They were no longer a bright baby blue, but a deep dark blue with red in the whites of his eyes. He struggled against his raging lover to be free, but he knew that he would never escape him… not when the wolf was in his transformed state. "Koga! Please! Control yourself!"

A growl escaped the wolf's throat making the hanyou yelp and stiffen as a pair of fangs were placed on the juncture between the neck and shoulder. Koga chuckled deeply as he leaned back slightly. "Don't want me as your mate, Naraku? Tough luck, asshole. You're my mate now and forever on," he whispered before piercing his fangs into that juncture of sensitive skin. A scream ripped itself from Naraku's pale throat in agony.

He may have been a hanyou, but when someone or something pierces your skin there, it hurts like hell! Naraku's claws gripped the youkai's shoulders in pain. When the fangs of his lover released his neck, he screamed again arching. His screaming quieted down to whimpers as his new mate began to pound into him with force that made him jolt upward slightly each time Koga Thrusted into him. His handsome face contorted in agony from the pain he felt as his mate pounded into him without mercy. "Koga! Please!"

"Say you're sorry that you were going so slow. Say that you're sorry and that this is a real ass rape. That next time I say to go faster or harder, you'll do so. Say it and I'll slow down!"

"I'm sorry I went slowly! This is a real ass rape! You say to go harder or faster and I'll do it! I promise! Just please, Koga! Slow down!" the hanyou yelled. His claws released his mate's shoulders as the wolf slowed his pace to a tender, loving pace. His breathing was heavy as Koga slowly thrusted into him. Naraku cried out softly when the wolf thrusted harder into him. "Koga!"

"Naraku…"

"Please, Koga! Make me—" Naraku's words were cut off as the two of them kissed. The hanyou gasped and sighed into the kiss when a strong hand wrapped around his member and began to stroke him. He moaned his pleasure as Koga timed his thrusts. Each time the wolf retreated out of him, the hand would be at the tip of his arousal. Each time the wolf plunged back into him, the hand would be at the base of his arousal. "Please… hurry… I can feel it coming quickly!"

Koga sped his pace up pounding and stroking faster. A light sheen of sweat appeared on both of their bodies as they continued on late into the night. Candlelight cast shadows here and there and also shined off of their skin to make the scene look heavenly and erotic. The wolf leaned down over the hanyou; blood red eyes locked with baby blue eyes just before a tongue flicked past tan lips to lick his new mate's pale cheeks.

They both could feel their climax coming. They didn't slow down in fear of losing that climax they so desperately needed for the both of them. Naraku's hands cupped the wolf's head bringing the tan neck closer. The hanyou screamed the youkai's name as he released his seed onto their stomachs and bit into the juncture area. A scream erupted from Koga's throat from the pain, but his scream ended with the hanyou's name. He thrusted one last time before he released his seed into his panting mate's entrance.

"You're alright, my love. You're just fine." Koga stroked Naraku's long dark hair.

"I know. I'm just… I'm not used to be on the receiving end of this, Koga," the hanyou whispered softly. The wolf pulled out of the hanyou slowly as to not hurt him. Naraku winced slightly and whined at the feeling of being empty. A gentle kiss was pressed to his pale forehead matted with his sweat and hair. "Koga…"

"Yes, Naraku?" Koga shifted slightly to lie beside his new mate.

"What's going to happen to you and me since we're mates?"

"I don't know… but I know that I won't let anyone hurt you. You're my mate and no other can lay a hand on you unless I say so." Naraku nodded his head in understanding as Koga rested his head on the pillows. The hanyou moved to where his head rested on his mate's chest. His face broke into a smile when his lover's fingers stroked through his hair.

As silent as a needle dropping, they whispered, "I love you" to each other to where the other wasn't able to hear before falling into a deep sleep. Golden amber orbs glinted in the candlelight that was cast everywhere it could reach. The amber-eyed creature slowly moved towards the sleeping mates with a slight smirk on his face.

"I would not approach them if I were you, Sesshomaru-sama," a soft voice drifted from the depths of the shadows. The said lord's head gracefully turned towards the sound of the voice. An albino girl with almost black eyes stepped into the light of the candle.

"Why should I not approach them?"

"You should know as well as I that newly mated youkai are very protective of their mate even as they slumber."

"When will I be able to approach them?" The girl lowered her pale head, her dark eyes looking down at the mirror she held. Sesshomaru's amber eyes stared into the mirror as it settled on a picture. In the mirror were he, Naraku, and Koga as well as his half-brother, Inuyasha! His eyes widened as he watched the mirror more closely. He could see Naraku and Koga fucking each other, but what amazed him the most that he was fucking Inuyasha. "This is a lie! That will never happen and that does not tell me when to approach those two!" The mirror the girl held swirled settling on a moon phase. Strangely, there was no moon. "The night of the new moon… This upcoming one?" The silent girl nodded to answer his question. Sesshomaru stole a glance at the two new mates before disappearing into thin air. Things were to be done.

* * *

A heavenly scent came to his nose from off of the wind that blew his way. Just as he was about to race off to find that intoxicating scent, Kagome stopped him by saying that one dreaded command. "Oswari!" The inu hanyou plummeted to the ground because of the command. "Where do you think you're going on the night of the new moon?" the school girl yelled at Inuyasha.

"Oi! What was that for, wench?" the young hanyou demanded. Just for calling her a wench, she sat him again making an Inuyasha crater in the ground. Kagome and the others began to walk again ahead of the hanyou. When the spell around his neck wore off, Inuyasha raced off towards the intoxicating scent as fast as his legs would carry him before Kagome screamed that command again. The hanyou came to the intoxicating scent came from. "Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha growled as his hand instinctively gripped the hilt of his Tetsusaiga.

"Little brother," the inu youkai acknowledged. "How is the Tetsusaiga fairing?"

"Tetsusaiga is better than ever." The hanyou's eyes widened as his brother brought out a cup of chicken ramen from behind his back to taunt and tantalize the hanyou endlessly. "Yo-You have m-m-my… ramen!"

"Really, brother? Is it truly your ramen?" Sesshomaru brought the cup to his lips. He was about to take the steaming broth and noodles into his mouth when his younger brother rushed at him and tackled him to the ground spilling the ramen onto the ground. He caught the fist that was thrown at his face. Another fist was thrown and he caught that one as well. A smirk graced his angelic features as he twisted the two fists he held. A cry of pain escaped the hanyou's lips as he forced the hanyou off of him and onto his pathetic knees. Sesshomaru held Inuyasha's hands captive behind the hanyou's back pushing him down onto the ground.

"Let me go, Sesshomaru!" The inu hanyou struggled to free himself from his older brother's death grip on his wrists. Inuyasha's screaming was silenced as his brother's pale lips covered his own. The hanyou ceased all movement in confusion from the kiss his brother was giving him. "Sesshomaru?" When he mumbled his brother's name, the inu youkai slipped a tongue into Inuyasha's mouth. His eyes widened in surprise as his brother kissed him deeply. A whimper escaped his lips as the youkai began to strip his haori from his body. His mind screamed from him to stop his brother from this sexual assault, but his body seemed that it didn't want to do as he wanted it to.

"What's the matter, little brother?" Sesshomaru asked once he pulled away for air. "Stunned? Afraid?" The hanyou was given no chance to answer as Sesshomaru's mouth attacked his neck and chest in a flurry of nips and kisses. The youkai's talented claws released the hanyou's hakama from the restraining obi that blocked his way to what he wanted. When what he wanted was revealed to his view, he gave it a tentative lick for a quick taste. Sesshomaru decided he liked the taste of his younger brother and engulfed his brother's hardening member into his mouth.

"Sesshomaru! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha yelled squirming underneath his youkai brother as the said youkai began to pleasure him. The suction on his arousal disappeared as well as the warm, wet mouth with it. "No! Don't stop! Keep going, Sesshomaru…" he whimpered as he pushed his brother's head back to his arousal. He breathed a sigh of relief as the mouth on his member was replaced as well as the suction that came with it. He lifted his upper body onto his elbows as his hips bucked to gain more pleasure. He whined his disapproval when pale hands held his hips to the ground below. A scream ripped itself from Inuyasha's throat as he released his seed into his brother's awaiting mouth. He collapsed onto his back from the pleasure he felt.

The youkai downed his brother's seed. He lapped at his brother's limp member to rid it of the droplets that still clung here and there. Sesshomaru lifted his head to stare at his brother's face as he licked at the droplets that clung to his lips slowly and seductively. His brother raised his head to look at him. "Inuyasha…"

"Sesshomaru… Why?"

"Hm? Why what?"

"Why did you bring me here? Why did you sexually assault me? Why me? Why say my name when you hate me?" Inuyasha asked. His head fell back moaning when his brother's lips gently touched his member making it harden once again. A gentle kiss was pressed to the head of his arousal making him moan in pleasure again.

"For only one reason that only you might be able to understand… I love you…" Sesshomaru whispered as he covered his brother's body with his own. "I love you like no other. I love you like a lover, a mate, and a brother, Inuyasha. Please… Don't turn from me." A single tear escaped an amber orb. "No. Please don't cry."

"I'm not, big brother. I'm… happy you love me," Inuyasha cut his words off so as to not anger his older brother.

"But…?"

"But… everyone would look down on us, wouldn't they? Because incest is a sin."

"Not in the youkai society. Youkai don't care if you are brother and sister and mate with them… same thing with same gender. It's absolutely normal. Are you afraid your friends won't approve of us?" A nod of the head made him understand. His brother was afraid his ningen friends wouldn't approve of him mating with the youkai. "Don't think of what they want. Think of what YOU want… and tell me… do you want to go through with this?" The hanyou had on a thoughtful expression as he thought of everything. He nodded his approval of what was to happen soon. "You truly wish for this?" Another nod came as a reply. "So be it then," Sesshomaru whispered as he kissed and nipped at Inuyasha's neck and chest. The youkai rolled his hips against his brother to get that hanyou excited for what was to come.

Slightly tanned hands gripped pale hips as a moan escaped the hanyou's lips. The youkai kissed the tan stomach of his soon-to-be lover as he spread the hanyou's legs. He shushed his whimpering lover to calm and soothe him as the youkai slowly and gently penetrated his brother. A cry of pain escaped the hanyou's throat once Sesshomaru was completely sheathed inside of him. The cry was cut short as the two of them kissed each other deeply and fully.

Once the pain of having someone inside of him subsided, Inuyasha bucked his hips upward to give his brother the signal that he was ready. His eyes widened slightly in surprise as his brother pulled back to the point of withdrawal, but pushed back into him. His eyes closed once again in pleasure as he continued to kiss his older brother. Said brother grasped his arousal and began to pump him to completion. "Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha gasped into the kiss as he released his seed onto their stomachs.

His brother's inner walls constricted on his member as he continued to thrust into him. Sesshomaru whispered Inuyasha's name howling his pleasure and release. His seed shot into the hanyou before he pulled out of his younger brother. He lay next to his hanyou brother out of breath. "I love you, my brother," Sesshomaru panted. Inuyasha whispered the same thing just before he moved to have his head resting against Sesshomaru's chest. The steadying heartbeat lulled Inuyasha to sleep and the hanyou's quiet breathing lulled Sesshomaru into a deep sleep.


End file.
